


No Longer Hostage

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkwardness, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protectiveness, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: She was no longer the talented archer in Garreg Mach, no longer a member of the prestigious Black Eagle Strike Force. She wasn’t the lover of Hubert von Vestra. She wasn’t the Countess Varley. Not anymore.--Bernadetta is kidnapped, abused, and then saved. The Black Eagle Strike Force is there for her to help her heal.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra, Edelgard von Hresvelg & Bernadetta von Varley, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth & Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 70
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Her dreams betrayed her, the girl standing with her beloved friends as the sun rose over Enbarr’s palace. It was the day that the new order of Fodlan was born, the sun’s morning rays washing across her face and warming up her skin. “It’s over, but for us...it’s the start of our new lives. Black Eagle Strike Force...You fought nobly, and-” Edelgard paused, seemingly choked up as she spoke. “Thank you, my friends. It’s time for us to carve our futures. The path ahead of us is limitless.” 

Bernadetta liked the sound of that. Now, she could finally live to see the far reaches of Fodlan, now wholly the Adrestian Empire. She could hole herself up in her cozy home in Varley’s territory and embroider from sunrise to sunset. Just her and her bear stuffy...Well...not just the bear stuffy. She felt a delicate touch on the back of her glove, large grey eyes softening at the sight of white calfskin gloves stroking her hand comfortably. Her gaze traveled up past the wrist and all the way up to the face of the man who comforted her. To others, his face would be anything but a comforting sight. To Bernadetta, it was everything she ever needed to see in the moment.

“We made it.” Hubert said matter-of-factly, the only softness present in his rigid structure being the silken tone of his voice, smooth in her ears. 

“We did.” Bernadetta replied, intertwining her fingers with Hubert’s. Her bottom lip quivered, the girl crashing into his open arms and openly bawling into his chest. She was overwhelmed. She was so happy and relieved that the war was won. Five years of intense battle and stress had finally come to it’s close. Now, she had her life with Hubert to look forward to. He had promised her that he’d take things slow and court her properly. Though he was not one to be gentle and patient, he promised that he’d be as romantic as he could and give Bernadetta his all. She recalled where he declared his love to her at the Goddess Tower, the last night the Black Eagle Strike Force would be residing at Garreg Mach. 

“The Goddess Tower...What are we doing here, Hubert? That’s it...We’re all alone. Y-y-you’re going to kill me, aren’t you?! Well, that’s alright...I’ve made my peace and for what it’s worth, I-” 

Hubert held up his finger, placing it on her lips to quiet her.

“None of that, now. I’ve no reason to harm you. While there are still matters of diplomacy and justice to be dealt with. There is one problem in particular that must be sorted first, however.” Hubert said as he took a step forward. “You.” Bernadetta immediately shrunk back in fear, Hubert realizing his blunder and correcting it quickly. “R-rather...you and me…Heh...to think, I recited a long preamble...but now when it matters, it’s all vanished from memory as suddenly as the morning dew…” He reached forward, gently scooping up her hands in his own. 

“To the point then.” He cleared his throat. “Bernadetta...I love you. In fact, I wish to marry you.” Bernadetta stuttered, her face exploding into a brilliant crimson. “Marry?! Me?! Bernie?! H-Hubert, you-!”

“I know this must come as a surprise, but please...allow me to explain…” He started. “You’ve grown dear to me. I thought I had left my years of carefree innocence behind me, but...whenever I’m with you, I felt as if...we were in our younger years at Garreg Mach. I had previously thought that...I’d already devoted my life to Lady Edelgard and if only I had two lives to give, would I be able to dedicate one of them to you.” He paused. “However...now that Fodlan has entered a new dawn...I feel that this is my second life. I’ve already spoken to her Majesty about this, and she told me to follow my heart. She seems to prefer you be with me rather than locking yourself away.” Hubert explained, Bernadetta squeezing his hands with shaky fingers. “I-I-I…” She threw herself onto him, clenching his clothes in her fist. “I know I used to be terrified of you, but...that’s all changed now! I want you to come with me...wherever we go, whatever we do, I want us to be together, always. I-I love you, too!”

“Bernadetta, protecting you will be easy...but, to be a good husband...I wish to court you appropriately.” Hubert gently removed the embroidered flower pinned to his chest and set it in her hair, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “I will be a good husband, when the time comes. Will you wait for me to become the best man I can be, until then?”

“Yes! Of course.” Bernadetta replied with certainty. It was the happiest she had ever been.

She smiled in her sleep, her sleeping spot rattling around. She was startled awake, realizing quickly that she was no longer at Garreg Mach or at the Goddess Tower with the man she loved. Chains clinked about her ankles as she was brought back to a cold and hopeless reality. Bernadetta hated being awake as she was reminded that her future had all been ripped away from her and this is where she had been now. Her heart sank into her stomach, which growled painfully. She hadn’t been fed in days, being transported from place to place in this small cage-like carriage. Her hunger and claustrophobia was nothing compared to her sorrow which she felt every time she was woken from her pleasant dreams. 

She was no longer the talented archer in Garreg Mach, no longer a member of the prestigious Black Eagle Strike Force. She wasn’t the lover of Hubert von Vestra. She wasn’t the Countess Varley. Not anymore. Bernadetta did not remember how she was captured by these foul men or when they began to sell her around as if she were a piece of meat. Her spirit had been broken long ago, the girl obediently being tugged along from master to master. Bernadetta had a lot of fight in her at first, perhaps about 8 masters ago. It took groups of men to manage holding her down, ripping off her clothes and painfully defiling her. She would scream all the while and spew curses at the men. She’d strike them, and they would strike back harder. She was beaten to a bloody pulp on a daily basis and continuously raped until she could no longer walk. 

When Bernadetta had lost the will to fight them, she resorted to prayers and begging. As the men stepped down to the dark hovels they kept her locked up in, she would shrink into a corner. Many times, they would try and coerce her to step out. They made empty promises that they would be gentle. She never paid them any mind, mumbling incoherent prayers to the goddess and pleads for them to leave her alone. When they grew fed up, they’d snatch her by her ankles and pull her out of the corner. Bernadetta would scream and cry, clawing at the ground with bloodied and cracked nails in desperate attempts to get away. Her prayers to the goddess turned into screams. She’d cry out for Edelgard, Hubert, and the professor to come save her only to be mocked and ridiculed by the men that defiled her. 

“She thinks the fucking Emperor is going to come save her. That’s rich.”

“Hubert? Professor Byleth? Ooh, a little whore, isn’t she? Fucking pathetic.” They’d spit as they struck her. “I don’t know who they are, but you only serve me. I don’t want to hear any other names! Understand?!” They’d shout, gripping her by her hair.

Bernadetta stopped crying out for them eventually. By her 8th master, she was completely broken and obedient. She came to them when they called her, gave them sex when they wanted it, ate what they fed her, and received their blows and unwarranted punishments without reaction. She no longer had any tears to cry. 

She was now with her 12th master, being transported across Fodlan once again. The road was covered in rocks, judging from the vibrations that traveled across the carriage floor. Bernadetta stumbled up, her short burlap dress chafing her sore skin. There was a small, barred window on the side of the carriage. It was just enough to let the full moon’s light shine in and just close enough to the ground so she could see out of it. Curious on where they were at, Bernadetta’s calloused fingers wrapped around the bars. She peered out, noticing a majestic palace in the distance. She recognized the architecture well. Years ago, the city it dwelled in had been swallowed by flames set by the Immaculate One. The former archbishop had set it ablaze, killing thousands of civilians trapped inside. Bernadetta remembered how Emperor Edelgard mourned for them shortly after the war had ended. It was bittersweet. Though a new Fodlan had arrived ultimately ushering a life of peace for its people, many were sacrificed to get there. 

Bernadetta saw the flag of the twin-headed eagle hanging from the stones, fluttering in the night breeze. 

She missed Edelgard.

Releasing the bars, the girl slid back down onto the cold, metal floor of the carriage and curled herself up. The chill of the night was apparent now, coiling in between her bones and causing her teeth to chatter. She puffed breath onto her knuckles in an attempt to keep her extremities warm. If she could just get back to sleep, maybe she could dream more of her friends and loved ones. If only she could return to those memories just a little longer…

She closed her eyes, lingering there for only a bit longer before she heard a man’s voice.

“Adalgisa.” 

Her eyes snapped open, the door of the carriage creaking open. Her master stood there, a warm, fake smile on his face. “Come on now. Wake up. We’re moving you to a new home.”

“M-master…?” Bernadetta called out meekly. She found that if she acted weak and feeble, her masters would often be kinder to her. She figured the less abuse received from these men, the better.

“Let’s go, Adalgisa.” The man said, unlocking the chains from the bottom of the carriage and giving a tug. Adalgisa was the name that this master had given her for her time of service to him. They had erased any trace of Bernadetta von Varley from the face of the planet. Bernadetta felt her heart begin to race with anxiety, the girl shivering from more than just the bitter cold as her master led her out of the carriage. Her feet immediately stung as pebbles from the gravel dug themselves into the soles of her feet. Stumbling slightly, she straightened herself out before it was too noticeable. They were in the middle of a forest, Bernadetta squinting to make out the landscape before her. Her master tugged on her chains and she followed without hesitation. 

“There you are.” A man’s voice rung out from the depths of the forest as a dark figure slipped out from the shadows. It seemed to be a dark mage, characteristically dressed in the ceremonial dark robes and the beaked plague doctor mask. He was tall and broad, approaching with a magical ball of flames in one hand and a bag of gold in the other. 

“And you’ve brought what I want. Excellent.” He spoke, Bernadetta looking up to her master with nervous eyes. He didn’t even look at her, pushing the poor girl towards him. 

“Yes. You’re getting her for a good price. She’s had a lot of buyers in the past, so she’s a bit...used. Some might say that makes her worth less, but they don’t know what I do know.”

“What might that be?”

“She’s got a crest.” Her master spoke. “I heard from the last guy who had her that girls with crests have unbelievable stamina and they stay nice and young forever.” 

Bernadetta saw the mage in front of her visibly tense.

“I see. Well, in that case, I have to agree. Here.” The mage approached the man and handed the gold off to him, taking the chains. The man greedily dug through the bag, nodding when everything looked to be in order.

“Pleasure doing business with you. Be good for him, Adalgisa.” The man replied as he walked away. Bernadetta dared not to look at her new master who led her back to his horse. 

“Sit down here.” He ordered in a hurried town, digging through his satchel to find something. Bernadetta felt her blood run cold. She knew what that meant. 

“Y-yes sir…” She replied, sitting down and leaning against the cold trunk of an oak tree. She hiked up her dress and spread her legs, the mage pausing when he saw that display. She wore no undergarments under that burlap dress, her thighs and intimates painted with what looked like dried blood and other unmentionable fluids. She needed a bath, that was for certain. 

“Ah.” The mage seemed to fluster underneath that mask, his hands grasping her knees to close her legs. “N-no...Don’t do that. Ever again.” He demanded.

“B-but how will I serve you-” Bernadetta blurted out, the mage shaking his head. “You won’t need to be serving me...or anyone...not anymore.” He replied, finding a pair of metal pliers in his satchel. Bernadetta’s breath caught. This was it. It was all over. This man was going to kill her. 

For the first time in forever, she started to cry. The warmth of her tears welling in her eyes and creeping down her face quickly left her with chilled cheeks from the night air. For so long, she silently hoped for a way to escape. In her dreams, she found herself running away from her evil captors and all the way back to Enbarr, where they all waited for her. All the members from her former class would be there, holding her in their arms and thanking the goddess for her return. She would finally be happy...She’d finally be free. 

The snip of metal brought her back to reality, the mage cutting the chains from her ankles. The skin underneath was purpled from being squeezed by the metal cuffs, feet immediately numbing and tingling once the blood was finally able to appropriately make it down to her toes. She wiggled them experimentally, tucking her legs back to her body and curling towards the tree as the mage leaned over her. 

“W-what are you doing...m-maste-”

“Do not refer to me by such a ridiculous name. We are not master and servant…” He pulled down the black hood, revealing a mess of sleek, black hair. “We are equal partners.” He unstrapped the sides of the mask that wrapped around his face and pulled it away. Piercing lemon citrine eyes bore into her own, an expression of sorrow on this mage’s face. His lips were tugged into a frown, exaggerating his already extreme features. Sunken cheekbones, eyebags, and pale skin...all belonging to a figure that she had known too well and had dreamed of seeing again for far too long. 

“Bernadetta…” He spoke, hand reaching up to cup her cheek. “Hubert-” She stopped him, pulling him into her and embracing him harder than she had ever before. Hubert couldn’t mind her hygiene at this point of time, squeezing her as if she’d disappear into nothingness if he were to let her go. The two rocked back and forth for a few moments, Hubert speaking to her in a choked tone. 

“I’ve been searching for you for months...I’m so happy you’re alive…”

“Goddess...Hubert...Thank you, thank you, Goddess...Thank you...thank you…” She sobbed in reply. Bernadetta hoped and prayed that this wasn’t another one of her dreams. From the pain and aches coursing through her body, she knew this was real. It had to be real. 

He was here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernadetta and Hubert share a heart-to-heart by the campfire.

Though it was all undeniably real, Bernadetta still couldn’t help but see this as just another one of her dreams. She dreamt often of Hubert, the soothing false presence of him that she had in her mind. Many times she would dream of him reaching for her hand and pulling her out of the dark, cramped dungeons she had known to be home for so long. Then she would wake up only to find that her reality was the real nightmare. 

However, the world was alight again with hope. Rocks no longer embedded themselves painfully in her heels. As she walked alongside him, she only felt the soft and lush grass tickling the crevices between her toes. She felt light as air, Hubert walking alongside her with a hand on the small of her back. “Where are we going, Hubert?” She asked meekly, Hubert’s brow furrowing as he pondered. 

“Well, we are currently near Fhirdiad. It is about a day’s travel back to Enbarr so we will need to rest somewhere safe for the remainder of the evening. I’ve left my horse tied to a reasonable spot.” He explained. “We’ll settle down for a quick meal and then we’ll be home tomorrow. Her Majesty will be elated to hear that you are safe and sound.”

“I’m so happy...ha…” Bernadetta quivered and wiped her tears away. The painful soreness between her legs and aches from her bruises meant nothing in this moment. Hubert’s warmth encompassed her entirely. Her stomach churned and grumbled at his mention of food. 

“Meal? Food? Oh, thank the goddess...I’m so hungry…” Hubert smiled back to her, attempting to look as gentle and reassuring as he possibly could. She tensed up automatically however, as if she felt his dark aura grow stronger. 

Yes, despite Hubert’s soft demeanor and kind words, a great darkness stirred beneath the surface. Hubert was enraged and appalled, having searched for Bernadetta for several months on his own only to find her in these conditions. He could have never imagined it that in Edelgard’s new reign as supreme leader that he would still continue to find wretched filth slithering underneath the surface. These people were parasites, stripping good, happy, hard-working people of their lives. Bernadetta was a victim of these people...and Hubert would make sure that they’d pay. They would all die gruesome deaths for their crimes.

However, he didn’t want to soil this moment for the girl. She was finally free from months of captivity and slavery. These moments were important to help her heal and he wanted to show that he’d be there for her every step of the way. She wouldn’t have to witness any further pain ever again. He swore on it. 

The pair made their way around the thicker brush of the forest, finding Hubert’s horse tied to a nearby tree. There was a small stream trickling through the area, the black stallion drinking from it greedily before it turned it’s head to look at the two people. It bucked its head in excitement, Hubert patting its side to calm it. Digging though the saddlebag, he located some sauteed jerky as well as a tent that he would be able to pitch himself. He gathered sticks from the forest floor and magically lit a campfire, removing his long cape to set over Bernadetta’s shoulders.

“Here. Will this snack suffice?”

Bernadetta wasn’t too fond of just eating salty meat, but any food was good food right now. She wouldn’t complain, taking the snack from him and nibbling softly as he quickly took care of the tent.

“You’re really good at camping, Hubert…Where did you learn how to put up tents so fast…?”

“I had to. When I was younger, when Lady Edelgard was taken to the kingdom, I fled from my home in a mad rush to save her. From a young age, I was forced to hone skills in survival. Though I failed ultimately, it was a good thing to learn...especially for things like this.” He sat down beside her, staring silently into the flame in front of him. Bernadetta did the same, the girl slowly beginning to find his warmth to be more and more welcoming. She scooted a bit closer to him, setting her head down on his shoulder. Her long and messy purple hair cascaded down his shoulder blades. Bernadetta closed her eyes and treasured the feeling of him next to her. His shoulder was firm and muscular, warmer than any of the touches the men had given her in the past few months.

Hubert knew he was cold. He was stiff and frigid, with sickly pale skin akin to that of a statue. Having never felt conscious about his appearance since he fell for Bernadetta, Hubert never worked to really change it. 

“Are you feeling alright?”

“This is the best I’ve felt for a while…”

“Heh. I could imagine…” 

She didn’t really seem to mind it. However hard, cold, or pale he had been, Bernadetta loved him for who he was. It made his chest tingle pleasantly, the male tensing underneath her delicate touch. He licked his lips, noticing how dry they had become.

“Bernadetta?”

“Hm?”

“Do you...still…” He paused, brow furrowing once he realized how stupid the words would come out. He wanted to ask her if she still loved him and tell him that he still loved her and how every moment of his life in the past month had been painful without her. It felt as if once again, his limbs had been torn from his body...just like how it felt when Lady Edelgard had been taken from him all those years ago. 

“Still…?” She urged him to continue, gazing at him with those large, grey eyes that froze him completely.

“Still...I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? Why are you sorry, Hubert?”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you soon enough. Back when her Majesty was taken, I fought with all I had to bring her home and I failed. Of course, I was only ten. I would have never reached Fhirdiad...but now, as a grown man...I failed protecting the one I love. I said to you before that protecting you would be easy and worried about becoming a good husband, but...I’ve failed at my chances of doing both of those things. I’m sorry.” His words spilled from his mouth like a river, Bernadetta remaining silent for several moments. 

“Hubert…” She gently swatted his shoulder, meeting his gaze once more. “We’re not married yet! What do you mean you didn’t protect me?! You saved me!”

“But, I…”

“Don’t talk badly about yourself! You...you saved my life...and I still love you. I love you so much.” She reached for his hands, the girl pinching the tips of his calfskin gloves to pull them from his hands. Hubert quickly felt exposed, the night air brushing against his naked knuckles and fingertips only to be warmed by Bernadetta’s palms. She clasped her small hands over his, squeezing them reassuringly. “Do you...think I’m unmarriageable like this...since I-I’m...used?”

“There’s no such thing as a woman being used. You’re nothing of the sort to me. No matter how much you’ve been through, you are mine as I am yours. We’re like a couplet of birds...resting side-by-side of the Emperor’s throne. Does that sound like something you would want?”

“Yes...Goddess, yes.” Hubert’s hand stroked down her cheek with his fingers, being as delicate as he could. He tilted her chin up and brought her lips to a kiss. Though they had shared many kisses in the past, Hubert felt his heart burst with need. He felt touch-starved, hungry, and needy in her presence. He led the kiss, Bernadetta reciprocating it with only some hesitation. It was quite an improvement from their previous kisses during their trysts. Perhaps she felt the same as him, he thought to himself.

As the fire’s flame died down to only a simmer and left the glowing red cinders behind, Hubert had led her into the tent pitched nearby. He noticed the red marks on her shoulders and underarms as she crawled underneath the sheets he carefully laid out. She seemed sore, a direct affliction from the rough burlap fabric constantly rubbing against her skin. Such tender flesh could not welcome such a coarse fabric, the mage sitting himself on the sheets beside her with a lantern in hand. He had already taken off his jacket, belt, cape, and boots. Those articles were set aside neatly in the corner of the tent. It left him in a plain white shirt, his trousers, and long socks that traveled up his calves. 

“Bernadetta.”

“Yes?”

“You should take off that dress. It looks...painful.”

Bernadetta reflexively covered her breasts underneath the dress with her arms. “B-b-but...you’d see me NAKED! I-I-I know we’re technically going to be married soon, but...no! Nu-uh! I’m not ready!” 

Hubert sighed, exasperated already. He had already seen her intimates when she exposed herself to him earlier? Why was she so against it now? No matter. “I understand that might be a problem, but...the dress is clearly chafing you. Why don’t you wear some of my clothes then?” He suggested, reaching for his jacket and belt. “I’ll turn the lantern out and you can change in peace. Does that sound reasonable?” Bernadetta took a moment to consider, taking the clothes and nodding in reply. “Yes, that sounds okay. Thank you, Hubert.” She replied, Hubert bowing towards her. He opened the glass of the lantern and blew the flame out, leaving the two in complete darkness. She could hear the shuffle of the covers, but saw nothing in the pitch blackness. Standing up carefully, Bernadetta pulled the uncomfortable burlap cloth over her head and discarded it far into the corner. She stood there completely bare, looking in the direction where she could hear Hubert breathe. Part of her deep inside seemed to urge her to go to him, a bare and free woman and press herself against him. She longed for his gentle touch and warm lips. Anxieties that crept up through her core demanded otherwise, Bernadetta sliding her arms through the cool jacket. She ran her fingers along the delicate stitching in the sleeves before buttoning the cloth together and wrapping the belt loosely around her waist. It was long on her, the back of the jacket brushing against her knees. The slits in the sides exposed her pale, yet bruised thighs. Neither of them could really see such things in the dark, however. 

Bernadetta kneeled down and shuffled underneath the covers alongside Hubert, hearing his breath hitch as she drew close. He grew stiff once her hand wrapped around his side, resting snugly underneath his arm. 

“Can we cuddle?” She asked him in a quiet voice, rivaling the distance chirps of crickets near their campsite. “Ah.” Hubert made a strange noise, clearly nervous from such a thing. He had no experience in physical affections aside from the short hugs and chaste kisses shared with her. He felt so depraved, the small warmth of her body pressed against his…

How he missed her.

“Yes...I promise to be here beside you all throughout the night…” He swore, Bernadetta feeling the gentle caress of his lips against her forehead as he wished her goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They'll be on the road to Enbarr next chapter! : )


	3. Chapter 3

Hubert woke himself up frequently throughout the night. He always had issues with sleeping for extended periods of time. His dreams were nagging things, tending to be uncreative in their themes. Most of them consisted of him working on documents or making diplomatic decisions with him waking up only to be reminded that there was much to do. However, this evening he would find himself waking up in a place where he was unable to return to his duties. This tent in the middle of a forest where he was laying pressed up against Bernadetta. 

It was good for him to wake up so often still as he was able to check on her and make sure that she was still sleeping soundly. She stirred a bit, tossing around and whimpering softly in her sleep. Hubert reached out to instantly soothe her, hands snaking around her waist as she turned away from him. He pulled her back into him so he could properly spoon her. His legs tucked up underneath hers, large and broad frame curling around her to still her. 

“Shh...It’s alright.” He hushed her, kissing the back of her neck and squeezing her hand underneath his as she slept. It was the first full night of rest that Bernadetta had for months. Many nights she was woke up by her captors, sleeping on cold floors and hidden underground. There was never the light of the full moon or the warmth of cozy blankets. The reality that she had returned hit her again when her eyes fluttered open the next morning. She was up before Hubert, the dancing mottled patterns of the sunlight basking through the forest canopy causing her to stir. She noticed Hubert was pressed up against her back, nose buried in her neck. His warm breath traveling down the top of her back caused her to shudder, the girl turning over to get a look at him. Hubert was a fairly attractive man to her, despite what others have said about him. In the past, she would have seen him as terrifying. Now, this face is the only one she can trust completely. His mouth dribbled a bit overnight, staining the sheets below with a wet mark. She felt bad about having to wake him up, but they would need to leave soon. Leaning in, she kissed his cheek right under his eye. They were short and chaste, peppering over his forehead and his face. She felt him smile under her lips, his hand reaching up to stroke through her hair. 

“Good morning, darling.” He said, his eyes squinted as he adjusted to the morning light. She was ethereal to him, the light behind her cascading around the edges and contours of her face. She seemed to be glowing to him. He stretched out his limbs and yawned, sitting up as he did so. “You seemed to sleep well last night.”

“Eh?! D-did you watch me sleep, Hubert?!”

“I made sure to wake myself up every few hours or so...just to make sure you were sleeping pleasantly. We have a long trip back to Enbarr today, so I had to make sure you were rested.” He would be sure to eliminate any obstacle to her sleeping soundly. He slipped on his boots, the two readying themselves for the long journey ahead. They had a quick morning snack, and packed everything onto Hubert’s horse in preparation for departure. “We’ll be heading back to the Imperial Palace in Enbarr. Her Majesty will be quite pleased to see you.” 

“Edelgard…” Bernadetta’s lip trembled at the thought, her eyes watering. “Something wrong?” Her voice wavered in reply, she refusing to meet his gaze. His large hand stroked under her jaw and turned her face towards him. Bernadetta tried to look anywhere but at him, but was slowly drawn into his pale eyes. They showed many emotions, the ones she could see flickering in his irises being adoration and sympathy. She felt pitiful, reaching up to put her hand on top of his. His rigid, bony knuckles tensed under the initial grip. 

“I...I really miss Edelgard.” She said honestly. “I’ve always...looked up to her. She is fearless and strong. She’s the kind of person I wanted to be...the kind of person that I wanted to follow and admire...What would she think of me now…?” If it were Lady Edelgard being attacked back then, she would have been able to flatten the whole group with a swing of her mighty axe. Just her voice alone left the knees of men weak. She was a very powerful force indeed...much more powerful than little fragile, broken Bernie…

Hubert tried to hold in a chuckle, failing rather miserably as it came out a scoff. “I believe no one would be able to compare with such a force like her majesty. Whatever the conflict, Lady Edelgard would never lose. It is admirable indeed and quite wise for you to have such desires to learn from her. However, you are not Lady Edelgard. You have your own strengths and endeavors...Her Majesty recognizes that, I can assure you. You are strong. Even the strong have fallen before. What makes them strong is their ability to survive past those falls. Lady Edelgard has been through such tragedies...and now you as well. She has recovered, and with time, you will...and I will be here to protect you. I will be a good husband when the time arises.” Hubert explained, slowly and awkwardly pulling her into his chest for a hug.

He was rigid and stern, but Bernadetta knew at this point that he was trying his best to reassure her, even if it was based mostly off logic. “I know you will…” she replied, the two embracing for a few moments. After a comfortable silence, Hubert set his hands on her shoulders. “Are you ready to depart?” Bernadetta nodded, watching the mage mount his horse and offer his hand to help her up behind him. Hubert snapped the reigns once Bernadetta had been settled, his horse taking off down a narrow dirt path. 

The trip was long, Bernadetta watching as the sun traveled over the sky and eventually settled on the horizon. Though long, Bernie found the trip refreshing. The only sights she had seen in the past months have been dark walls and cold, concrete floors. Now she had the whole landscape laid out before her again. The sunset colored the landscape in the familiar soft oranges that she had grown to love. There were trees, large fields, and flowers that she had never seen before. The northern parts of Fodlan were so beautiful, the flora becoming more recognizable as the pair ventured closer and closer to home. On the outskirts of Enbarr, Bernadetta could see the Adrestian Empire banner, the city streets busy with its residents. As Hubert approached the gates, the imperial knights guarding immediately scrambled to accompany him. 

"Lord Hubert! We will alert Emperor Edelgard of your arrival immedia-..." The Knight paused, seeing a disheveled mop of purple hair peak out behind Hubert's arm. When he blinked, it was gone. He stammered and shook his head, Hubert squinting suspiciously in response. "Is there a problem?" He asked, sounding gruff and impatient. 

"No, of course not, my lord! I am only checking to see who is with you! To alert her majesty!"

Hubert rolled his eyes. "Let her know that Lady Bernadetta, the Countess Varley has been located and leave it at that." Bernadetta would not have to speak out if she did not feel comfortable. She'd been through enough, Hubert concluded. Letting her rest and regain her confidence was his priority. 

The group of knights led Hubert's horse through the streets of Enbarr, the crowd becoming scarce at the sight. Hubert was not revered as a pleasant man in the public's eye, though such a thing did not bother him. 

As they drew close to the palace, Bernadetta gripped onto Hubert's sides. The man turned his head to check on her, Bernadetta pressing up against his back and burying her face inside. She seemed nervous, likely from all the people around her. "We're almost there...then it will be just us, Lady Edelgard, and the professor." 

"The professor?! The professor is going to be here, Hubert?" 

"Well, she is Lady Edelgard's wife now. The two are rather inseparable." Hubert said with fondness in his voice. He was happy that her majesty was able to find someone that fulfilled her, and even happier knowing that someone was their dear professor. 

Bernadetta shifted, growing more and more antsy as they left Hubert's horse to the stables. He offered Bernadetta his hand, the girl readily taking it before they were led inside.

"Squish... squish…" 

"My teacher...what are you doing?" Edelgard giggled as Byleth squeezed the large, white buns on the sides of her head. Byleth was sitting on the Emperor's lap, Byleth kissing her cheeks and playing with her hair as she did. 

"I've always wanted to squish these hair buns of yours, El. They look so fun. Hubert isn't here to tell me to stop either hahaha." The two women laughed, Edelgard covering her mouth to stifle her chuckles. She cleared her throat, deepening her voice to mock her vassal.

"Ahem...Lady Edelgard, you must always look presentable as the Emperor. The people of Fodlan must look to you and witness your radiance…"

"Haha! That sounds like like him! Your Hubert impressions are always so spot-on, love."

"Oh, stop with the flattery…" Edelgard glanced away with a blush surfacing on her cheeks. "But enough about him...I want to focus on you right now. I just want to be taken away from these duties as Emperor Edelgard...and just be El for a little while longer." She leaned her head against her wife's bosom, Byleth's hand snaking down to cup her cheek and turn her face upwards. She closed her eyes and parted her lips, expecting a kiss.

The palace doors flew open and banged against the wall as a knight rushed in. "Your majesty! Hubert has-" He was cut short by the sight of Edelgard startling and tumbling off of Byleth's lap. Byleth reached her hand out to grab her, but Edelgard had been out of reach, the emperor rolling into the floor and halfway down the stairs to the throne. 

"Your majesty!" The Knight exclaimed, his voice high with fear. "I will call in a healer immediately!"

"Enough!" Edelgard snapped, pushing herself up on sore arms. "There will be no need for that! Honestly, does your entrance have to be so grandiose?" She stood up, brushing her hands down the front of her crimson dress. "Now what is this about?" Byleth slid off of the throne to help tidy up her wife after the fall, suppressing a laugh as she did. 

"I've never seen you fall like that, El."

"I- do not mock me for that-"

The Knight shuffled around nervously before straightening himself up. "L-lord Hubert...he has returned, my lady."

Edelgard and Byleth glanced to one another with confusion laced in their eyes. 

"Hubert is back? Already?"

"He normally is gone for a week on his searches…" Edelgard sighed. For months, Hubert has been scarse around Enbarr, leaving frequently to search for Bernadetta and only returning when the paperwork would begin to cover his desk. Every time, he had returned feeling more and more hopeless. Byleth piped in, stepping forward. She donned a worried expression. "Is...he alright?"

The Knight nodded, clearly smiling under that helmet of his. "The Countess Varley has been found...she is with him."

"What?!" Edelgard jolted, hand covering her mouth in awe. "You're certain?! My word, send them in at once!" She ordered. Byleth practically leapt off of the throne at the sight of Hubert entering the corridor, pulling along a clearly anxious Bernadetta with him. 

“Come, it’s alright.” He reassured her, the archer’s toes curling as they tapped against the cold marble floors of the palace. Bernadetta looked down the palace halls, Edelgard standing there with disbelief, gripping her dress in her hands so she could hurriedly rush towards the two. 

Before Bernadetta could react, Edelgard pulled her into a hug. Her breath hitched as the woman buried her face in her shoulder and cried. Byleth came behind her to do the same, Bernadetta squeezed between both of them. Where she would normally have been terrified, she felt comforted by this tight embrace. 

“Lady Edelgard...Professor…I-I’m happy to see you too…”

She stammered, vision blurred with her tears. Edelgard looked up to Hubert who bowed as he was recognized by her majesty. “Where did...how did you find her, Hubert?”

“Time, patience...and love that never dies. They led me to her.” He said, meeting his beloved’s eyes. Edelgard drew close and whispered to him.

“What of her kidnappers? Are they disposed of?”

“I have sent Shamir to be collecting them...She is gathering their names, their identities...they will be brought to me. Your will commands it, your majesty.”

Edelgard nodded, turning back to Byleth and Bernadetta who talked idly. “Bernadetta...are you hungry?”

Bernadetta perked up at the sound of that. “Food? Oh...oh yes! I’m pretty hungry!”

“Then I’ll have the chefs prepare us a feast to celebrate your return! I do hope you both will be staying the night?” Edelgard looked to Hubert for confirmation, who nodded in reply. “Yes. The journey has been quite arduous. I believe a night spent in a bed is in order…”

Bernadetta was so happy, feasting with her friends and completely gorging herself on food that she hadn’t eaten in so long. Many of her captors fed her scraps and sent her rummaging through bins for the crumbs, but now she was going to bed with a full stomach. Then after a long, warm bath, Byleth had donated a silky nightgown for her to sleep in, Hubert showing her the room she was going to stay in. 

“You can see nearly all of Enbarr from this window...If you need me, I’ll be in the room next door.”

“O-oh...um…” Bernadetta shuffled nervously as Hubert kissed her head and sat her on the edge of the bed. She laid down obediently, letting him tuck her in. Though she was comfortable, she couldn’t help but feel scared. He was going to leave just to sleep in the next room, but what if those monsters came back and took her away? What if they were to crawl in through her window or be hiding under her bed? Bernadetta was blessed to be saved by Hubert the first time, but if this were to happen again...surely, she would not be saved twice.

“Goodnight.”

“W-wait-...Hubert…”

She reached out for him, grabbing the back of his nightshirt to stop him. 

“Hm? What is it…?”

“Can you stay? I know I’ll be considered unmarriageable if you sleep with me, but...I don’t want to sleep alone…”

“Unmarriageable? Nonsense. I am the one that is your soon-to-be husband after all…” In mere seconds, he was under the covers beside her. “And I very much wish to marry you.” 

“Eep…” She squeaked, embarrassed by his sweet words. She tucked her face into his chest, breathing his musky scent in. Deep, savory, yet clean…

“We’re not even married yet...but...it feels like we’ve been together for so long.” Bernadetta whispered against him, Hubert humming in reply. “That, I think is trust, darling Bernadetta…”

“I do trust you...so that makes a lot of sense...I used to be terrified of you, but now I think I’m terrified of everything but…” She sighed, discontent in her tone. Hubert’s hands fell to her waist. “That is okay. We will take this one step at a time.”

“Do you think I’ll make a good wife?” 

“Of course. I have no reason to think otherwise.”

“I can think of a few…” Bernadetta rebutted, remembering all the harsh things those horrible men and her father had told her in the past. Hubert scoffed at the remark. “Nonsense.”

“You don’t think...my hips are too small? I’d probably die in childbirth because of them...or my voice is annoying? Or the things I talk about are boring?”

Hubert’s fingers ran up and down her hip bone. “I’ve no need for an heir. I want it to just be the two of us...where I can listen to your hopes and dreams for hours on end, and see to it that they come to fruition.” While his words were sweet, his tone was cold and calculative. Bernadetta knew he was being his most honest...his most sincere.

“What about my chest…?

Hubert’s face grew hot. 

“M-my father said they were always too small...I could never please a man with-” Her lip quivered, remembering the harsh groping and bruises left behind in the supple flesh.

Hubert’s hand ran up her arm, the male not daring to look anywhere except for her eyes. She cupped his hand and led it over to her breast. She winced at the feeling of Hubert’s warm palm touching it over the cloth, afraid that he might grab her too roughly. To her surprise, he was incredibly gentle in his movements. His fingers barely squeezed and massaged the flesh.

“He was a fool.” Hubert said in reply. “They’re perfect. Supple...and soft…” He mused out loud, pulling his hand back to snake around her waist. “You are lovely the way you are. I mean it from the bottom of my heart” He said honestly, Bernadetta rubbing her eyes dry. “Hubert, I…I’m sorry-” Why was she apologizing? Why did she feel so guilty? Honestly, she wasn’t sure herself.

“Shh, just relax...get some rest.”


End file.
